


Vetus Amicus

by wandsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Baby Skywalker Twins, F/M, Fix it AU, Idiots in Love, In later chapters - Freeform, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Korkie Kryze needs a hug, Satine doesn't die, Smut, because I said so, neither does Padmé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandlightsabers/pseuds/wandsandlightsabers
Summary: Ahsoka had been through it all since leaving the order, and now she was back on Coruscant, living with her master and his family. She is grateful for their love and care but the fears of her past keep coming back to haunt her. It seems as if an old friend is dealing with the same problems after discovering his true heritage.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1: The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea for this story a few months ago, but it took me ages to actually figure out what I wanted to do with it.

Ahsoka lay awake in her bed, tracing the patterns on the celling with her eyes as she stared. She was still getting used to having a permanent home instead of running through the lower levels of Coruscant, let alone her own bed. She was forever grateful that Anakin offered for her to come and live with him and Padmé when she arrived home from assisting in the final few battles of the war, especially considering they had new-born twins. Even if it was only for a few weeks, staying with them gave her time to get back on her feet. She was glad to see her master again, even more so now that the war was over. Now that Palpatine was gone.

Well, her staying for a few weeks had turned into three years, and ‘the spare room’ that she was staying in became ‘Ahsoka’s room’. But even with her family all around her, the nightmares still plagued her dreams. Tonight’s had been particularly painful.

The door creaked open and Ahsoka stayed completely still, fearing her demons had really come for her. However, when she heard the little voice, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Sokkie? Are you awake?”

Ahsoka sat up and saw the blond toddler looking at her, his blue eyes wide in fear.

“What’s wrong, Lukey?” She held her arms out and Luke dashed to her, his podgy legs going as fast as they could. He couldn’t get up onto the bed so Ahsoka hoisted him up, sitting him next to her.

“Scary dream.” His bottom lip wobbled a bit as he spoke and he cuddled into her side.

_Yeah, me too buddy,_ she thought to herself.

“Well that’s not very good, what happened?”

“Big, scary monster! Daddy told us about it.” He said, stretching his arms out as if to show the monsters size.

“The Zilo beast?” Ahsoka asked. Why the kriff was Anakin telling his three-year-olds about that thing?

“Yeah. It chased me, Sokkie.” He cuddled closer, and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him. He tilted his head up to look at her, “Can I stay with you?”

With his bright blue eyes looking up at her, she really couldn’t say no. “Okay, but you have to go to sleep. Deal?”

“Deal!” He said, curling up and falling asleep within seconds. Ahsoka just laughed quietly, pulling the covers up over her shoulder and shivering. Coruscant could get very cold at night.

She poked at the force signatures in the apartment, Luke’s was calm as he slept, as was Anakin and Padmé’s. Then she felt it. That whirlpool of anxiety coming from somewhere near. She sat up slowly, hoping not to wake the sleeping boy next to her, and waited. The signature was getting closer and Ahsoka knew exactly who it was.

For the second time, her bedroom door opened to reveal the other Skywalker twin, tears streaming down her little face.

“Leia, you alright?” Ahsoka asked, getting out of bed and crouching down to Leia’s height.

Leia shook her head and sobbed, “Lukey’s gone.”

Ahsoka smiled at her and scooped her up, walking back over to the bed. “No, he’s not, stinker. Look.” She pulled back the cover so Leia could see her brother, curled up and fast asleep.

“Oh. I thought someone took him.”

Ahsoka wasn’t surprised Leia knew Luke had left the nursery, their force connection was so strong, and it was only getting stronger as they grew. The anxiety in Leia’s signature calmed and she flagged slightly in the Togruta’s arms.

Ahsoka swayed in one place for a minute, rocking her until the little girl’s breathing evened out as she succumbed to sleep. Ahsoka placed her next to Luke on her bed and pulled the comforter over them both before heading out of the room and into the kitchen. She wasn’t getting back to sleep tonight, she knew that much.

She made some tea and sat at the small table in the kitchen, watching the lights of the planet from out of the window. It was the middle of the night, around three, and Ahsoka tried to forget about the nightmares. She tapped her fingers against the table, lost in thought. She almost screamed when a hand rested on her shoulder.

“Woah Snips, it’s only me.” Anakin held his hands up in defence. “I said your name about six times, no answer.”

“Oh, I uh- Sorry. I was lost in thought.”

Her master, more like her older brother, studied her for a few moments before speaking, his voice quiet.

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you?”

Ahsoka didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded, accepting the hug Anakin offered her.

“Talk to me, Snips. Don’t keep it to yourself. Trust me, that will make things a lot worse.” He said, hugging her tight. Ahsoka knew about the nightmares Anakin had when Padmé was pregnant with the twins, she knew how it almost caused him to turn.

She stopped herself there. She really didn’t want to think about what things would be like had he turned to the dark side.

“It’s always the same thing. I’m always running, and there’s blasters being fired at me. I’m on a ship but it’s going down and I always wake up right as,” She stopped a minute to calm her breathing and try to make her heart stop beating so loudly, “right as Rex shoots at me.”

“Order sixty-six.” Anakin said. Ahsoka just nodded.

When the Jedi had figured out Palpatine was the Sith Lord they were looking for, they found out what the clones’ chips were for. Ahsoka remembered the moment they had all been informed.

_“Jedi Order, gathered you here, important information we have” Master Yoda spoke loudly, addressing all of them. They had called all the Jedi back to the temple, even Ahsoka._

_“What do you think’s going on?” One of the padawans asked his master._

_“Hush, Caleb.”_

_Mace Windu stood from where he was sat at Yoda’s side, the end of his right arm wrapped up to protect the wound where his hand had joined, only his hand wasn’t there._

_“We have discovered the Sith Lord we have been looking for was someone… someone many people trusted. We were deceived by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.”_

_Ahsoka sensed Anakin tense up next to her and she wondered what had gotten him so panicked. His force signature was just pure anxiety and fear. She prodded at his mind very gently, not invading his thoughts but just making sure he remembered he was in a hall full of Jedi. Anyone could read his mind if they wanted to. He looked at her and nodded, silently thanking her._

_“The Chancellor was the Sith Lord?!” Aayla Secura shouted above the sudden murmur from everyone, and Ahsoka noticed how her lekku had gone rigid._

_“Yes, and before one of our Knights defeated him, he got some hits. We lost a few Jedi last night. As well as some limbs.” Mace held up his handless arm to prove his point._

_“Masters_ _Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto were lost, but now they are one with the force. Their lives shall be remembered.”_

_The hall went silent and Ahsoka’s mind whirred. She hadn’t spoken to Masters Kolar or Tiin very much, but Master Fisto was one of her favourite people in the temple. After Master Plo, Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan…_

_Ahsoka looked past Anakin and saw her grand-master. He looked so small and hurt. She knew that the Masters were good friends of his. Especially master Fisto. They had been friends since their padawan days…_

_She was pretty sure there wasn’t a soul in the temple who didn’t like Master Fisto. Mace was right, his life would be remembered._

_“Master Windu, I hope that the Chancellor will be locked up?” Luminara asked, her own voice wavering slightly._

_“That will not be necessary, Master Unduli.”_

_The hall erupted into protests and shouts. People were yelling over each other but went silent when Master Yoda slammed his stick on the floor, loudly._

_“Stop. Silent, you must be. Dead, the Chancellor is. Killed him, Knight Skywalker did.”_

_Ahsoka’s heart stopped. So that’s why Anakin was so nervous. He had killed he man in charge of the Galactic Republic._

_“I understand that this is a lot, especially for the younger ones.” Mace nodded at Master Jaro Tapal, whose padawan had started to cry. Ahsoka couldn’t blame the kid, he was only thirteen. she was surprised she hadn’t burst into tears._

_“Everyone is to retire for the night. Any questions will be answered tomorrow.” Mace dismissed the hall. “Skywalker, Kenobi and Miss Tano, could you stay please?”_

_Ahsoka looked to the other two; Anakin had gone pale and Obi-Wan looked surprisingly calm. He looked back at her and gave her that reassuring smile she had received during her padawan years._

_“Skywalker, many of the others are going to ask you about the events last night, if you want to avoid them then I suggest a medical leave.” Mace smirked slightly, “Besides, your wife will probably be needing you by her side. Delivering a baby is no easy task.”_

_Anakin spluttered and tried to defend himself but gave up when Mace gave him a knowing look. Obi-Wan laughed at his old padawan but his laughter ceased when Mace turned to him._

_“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Master Kenobi. After all, I’m pretty sure you haven’t been on Mandalore for the last few months for nothing.”_

_“No, not for nothing. I was assigned there after Maul’s attempt on the Duchess’ life.” Obi-Wan’s voice raised slightly before he composed himself. “I’m sorry, Master.”_

_Mace Windu was kind, even if he didn’t always show how kind he really was. A look of sympathy rolled over his features and he addressed Obi-Wan again. “How is the Duchess doing?”_

_“She’s-uh she’s not the best. Of course she’s not doing good, she had a weapon pushed through her lung. It barely missed her heart!” He was fully shouting now. “She’s stuck in that hospital bed; she can’t move without being in intense pain!”_

_Ahsoka knew about what had happened to Satine, it was all over the holonet. But it still shocked her every time she heard about it. Obi-Wan was looking at the ground, clearly ashamed of his outburst._

_“I understand, Master Kenobi. Please, head back to Mandalore and keep protecting the Duchess. Keep her from any more harm.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulder and it was clear that Mace understood why the other man was so distraught. “Before you all go, I have one last question. For you, Ahsoka.”_

_Ahsoka looked at him and nodded, signalling for him to go ahead._

_“I understand that you are still hurt by the council and the order as a whole. I don’t blame you. We were not very fair to you. However, there’s going to be some last few things to take care of to make sure this war is ended for good. Obviously, Skywalker here is going to have his hands full but that doesn’t mean the 501 stcannot assist.” He smiled at her and she smiled back, still cautious of what he was asking of her. “Ahsoka, would you lead the 501stLegion in these last few steps?”_

_She looked at him and sighed, “Master Windu, I’m sorry, but I cannot come back to the order. At least not yet.”_

_“Ahsoka, I don’t expect you to return. You have lost trust in us, I know. You would be leading these men as Ahsoka Tano, not padawan Tano. Think over it for a day or so.” And with that he bowed before turning and leaving the hall._

_Ahsoka laughed slightly when she heard him muttering about ‘changing the code’._

“Ahsoka?” Anakin was shaking her shoulder slightly, bringing her back to reality.

“What? What is it?” She shook her head and tried to ignore how her hands trembled. Anakin was looking at her, his brows furrowed slightly out of concern.

“Snips, what’s going on? Really?” He asked her, pulling two chairs out and sitting on one of them. She sat in the other and tried to slow her heart rate before looking at him.

“When Master Windu offered me to take on the role of leading the boys into battle for one last time, I hadn’t realised how much I had missed being with them. Fighting those stupid droids.” She smiled slightly, remembering all the battles she used to run head on into with Anakin.

“I lost so many of the men. Jesse still turns up in some of my nightmares. Then Rex lost his leg… If Kix wasn’t there, he would have died.”

“It’s been over two years since you got back from those missions. You’ve never mentioned this. Have you been bottling everything up since then?” When she didn’t answer and just looked down at her lap. “Oh, Snips.”

“Can we not talk about this right now? I will tell you about it all, at some point, but I really don’t want to bring it up at the moment.” She looked up at him again and he smiled softly, nodding his head.

“It’s late. Why don’t you go back to bed?” He suggested, rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t.”

“Snips, I know you feel scared by nightmares but you’re sa-” Anakin tried to reason but she cut him off, laughing slightly.

“No, it’s not that. Your kids stole my bed.”

Anakin laughed and rolled his eyes, “Of course they did. They seem to want to sleep everywhere except their own beds.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Anakin filled up their mugs again. It was clear that neither of them were getting anymore sleep tonight.

“Have you heard from Obi-Wan recently?” Ahsoka asked, grimacing as she burnt her tongue on the tea.

“Yeah, he commed earlier. They’re all okay, Korkie still seems to be off with him and Satine though. Can’t really say I blame him, to be honest. I would be pissed if my so-called Aunt admitted she was my mother. I understand why Satine kept it a secret.”

Ahsoka nodded along. Force, she hadn’t seen Korkie in a long time. Well, she had seen him a few months ago when they all went to Mandalore, but he had been very distant with everyone.

Satine had looked so sad, not the regal woman Ahsoka had met before. Since Maul and Death Watch had ambushed them, she had become anxious at everything. She was still forced to rule the planet though. Mandalorian’s didn’t care about whether their Duchess was in a good mental state or not. Well, most of them didn’t. A few had been kinder, but not many. It also didn’t help that she was living with one lung, the Darksaber having destroyed the other one.

Ahsoka and Anakin spoke for hours, watching as the sun slowly rose, showing the planet’s impressive skyline.

A beeping was heard and Artoo rolled into the room, Threepio shuffling in behind him.

“Now now, be quiet! You will wake th- Master Ani, Lady Tano! You are both up early!” The protocol droid said, and Ahsoka laughed quietly at how he always sounded so surprised at everything.

“Come along, Skyguy. Time to start the day. Saber practice?” She asked, standing from the table. Her lips turned upwards in a smirk; she knew fully well that Anakin hated saber practice first thing in the morning.

Nevertheless, he smirked back and stood up himself, “You’re on, Snips.”

* * *

Korkie sat in the lounge staring at his data pad. He didn’t even know what he was looking at really, but he just had to distract himself from thinking about the nightmare.

He hadn’t slept properly in months, and it was starting to take a toll on him. He wished he could curl up with his mother- not his auntie, like he had always thought- and let her protect him. But he couldn’t. He barely spoke to her anymore. Or his father.

Korkie really didn’t mean to shut them out. He loved them, even though Satine kept it from him. He understood though. A bastard child was bad enough in Mandalorian culture, but a Jedi’s bastard would have had him shunned and despised.

Satine was protecting him, even though she knew it wasn’t fair. He thought about how she probably just wanted to raise her son as her son, not her nephew. She would want his father there by her side, not with the stupid _jetii_ order.

A few objects around the room started to shake as his anger and hurt took control of his mind. He had never understood his abilities, but upon meeting his father everything began to make sense.

He was force sensitive.

A glass jar on a shelf shattered and Korkie nearly jumped out of his skin. He took a minute to calm himself and then stood to start cleaning the mess, hoping the noise hadn’t woken his parents.

The door slid open and Korkie closed his eyes, praying it was just the controls malfunctioning.

“Korks?” The voice was quiet but Korkie knew exactly who it was.

“Hi, dad. Sorry, I knocked the jar over.”

“No you didn’t. It wasn’t the smash that woke me. Your force signature is a mess. What’s wrong?”

Korkie gently shook his head, “Not now, dad. Please. Just go back to bed. I’m fine.”

“Son, please just-”

“I said I’m fine.” And with that he stormed out of the lounge, leaving his father speechless.

Korkie really didn’t want to be rude to his father, after all he only found out Korkie existed three years ago. He turned on his side and let the tears fall onto his pillow.

When had life become this complicated?


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it took me ages to get it how I wanted it. Enjoy!

"Hey Korks, can we talk?" Satine was stood at his door, wringing her hands slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Korkie put down the datapad he was looking over and turned to his mother. She walked in and sat next to him on his bed, playing with the hem of her dress; she was nervous.

"Me and your father are going to Coruscant for a few days. If you would like to come with us then you are perfectly welcome to, but if you want to stay on Mandalore I understand."

Korkie went to deny the offer but something was telling him to go. Was it the force? He didn't know. Maybe he could ask his father.

"Yeah, okay. I'll come with you. It's been a few years since I last went to Coruscant, it will be nice to go back." He felt Satine relax slightly at his answer and she smiled at him. It wasn't the cheerful smile he grew up with, but it was still better than nothing.

"Wonderful. Okay, I'll tell your dad." She got up to leave and she made it to the door before turning around and addressing him again, "Korks, I'm sorry I was so shit when you were growing up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was a _hut'uun_."

Korkie closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "You were no coward. You kept it a secret because you knew if people found out then we would both be in trouble. Not to mention what the Jedi would say to _Buir_." He stood up and walked slowly over towards her, wrapping her in a hug.

"You weren't shit at raising me. You loved me and you cared for me just as a mother should. The only difference is I thought you were my auntie."

"Yes, and now you hate me because of it." Satine's voice wavered and Korkie began to hate himself even more.

"Mum, I don't hate you." He really did not hate her. Sure, he was upset and angry, but he didn't hate her. He hugged her tighter, being careful of her. The operation to remove the damaged lung had been a little over two years ago but it still hurt her at times.

"The last few years have been difficult, for all of us. I don't blame you for not telling me, it's just been a lot to take in. It didn't help that two days after you told me I found out one of my best friends had been killed."

Korkie had been hiding from his parents at the time, not wanting to get into yet another argument with them that would end with him and his mother in tears.

His hiding spot was a secret room behind one of the paintings in the throne room, he was sure Satine knew about it and she also probably knew that's where he was. Well, if she did, she was letting him hide anyways.

Korkie had taken his datapad in the little room with him and he was looking over some notes he had made when a message came through.

_Korkie. Please meet me outside the Academy. Something has happened. – Sonnie._

Well, he snuck out of the little room and out of the palace without being seen, much to his delight. He was eighteen years old, he shouldn't have to be sneaking around everywhere, avoiding his parents. Yet, here he was.

He made it to the Academy and instantly spotted Amis and Soniee. Where was Lagos?

"Alright, what's going on? Or should we wait for Lagos?" The minute Korkie stopped talking, Soniee burst into tears. "Hey, what's going on?"

Amis spoke then, his voice quiet and his own eyes filled with tears, "Korks, she's gone. She was killed last night."

He remembered how his vision had began to blur at that point and how his muscles had gone rigid.

"Korkie? Korks, sweetheart. Are you okay?" He was pulled from his memory by his mother gently shaking his arm.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just… Uhm…" He tried to calm himself down but all he could see in his mind was Lagos' face. Her smile and stupid sense of humour that caused her to laugh at everything.

He couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and for a moment he forgot that his mother was still sat beside him. He didn't care, really. She had seen him cry many times before, when he scraped his knee, when he failed a test that he had studied so hard for. When he cried at her bedside, convinced she would die. The thoughts just produced more tears.

Satine's arm wrapped around him in a hug and he turned to her, hugging her tight and just crying, even though a small part of him told him to push her away. Everything in the last three years had been a kriffing nightmare and he didn't want to pretend it was all okay now. It wasn't. He was still mad at his family. Yes, he understood their reasons and he knew they were just as mad as he was but how can you drop this on a person and expect them to just…move on.

Well, they didn't expect that of him. That's why his parents let him shout and them, let him be angry. He had every right to.

A wave of guilt flooded over Korkie as he sat there hugging his mother. She raised him as well as she could. Just because she told everyone he was her nephew; it didn't mean she loved him any less. All those memories with her.

She did the best she could in a difficult situation. Was it a great solution? No. But he still loved her.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I get so angry at you and Buir, but I still love you both so much." His voice wobbled a bit.

"I know you do, baby. I love you too, so does dad." She paused for a second and took a shaky breath. "I know I say it every day, but I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want anyone targeting you."

"Mum, I understand. It's okay." He pulled away and stood up, "Come on, let's go find dad."

The two walked through the palace in search of Obi-Wan. They weren't through this whole mess yet, and there were bound to be more arguments in the future, but they would get there. It would just take time.

* * *

"No Mommy! I want to wear the purple dress!" Leia pushed the yellow dress off of her bed in a tantrum and glared at her mother.

Ahsoka had to stop herself from laughing. Leia was _just_ like Anakin. She finished doing up the buttons on Luke's tunic and tried to sort his messy hair out. Luke was relatively easy to get ready, he put on whatever clothes had been picked out for him.

Leia on the other hand…

"Leia we are not having this conversation again. You spilt blue milk on the purple dress, so it is being washed. Now, can we put the yellow one on please?" She once again tried to put the dress on her daughter, to no avail. "You need to be dressed for when Obi-Wan and Satine get here."

The toddler stomped her little feet in protest and Padmé pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Leia, please put the dress on."

"No!" She grabbed the garment out of Padmé's hand and scrunched it into a ball.

"Leia! No. Stop it."

"Hey, Lei, you know that if you don't wear the yellow dress, I'm not going to play spaceships with you later. I don't want to play with little girls who throw tantrums." Ahsoka said, crossing her arms.

Leia stopped scrunching the dress and looked down at the ground. The worst thing to a three-year-old was no playtime, especially without Ahsoka. She passed the dress back to Padmé and stood very still as her mother put it on her.

"Sorry, mommy." Her voice was quiet, she knew she had done wrong.

"Thank you. See, look how pretty you are!" Padmé scooped her up and spun her around, making the toddler laugh. Ahsoka smiled, until she realised the other twin had suddenly disappeared. She groaned and rushed out of the nursery into the living area. She didn't have to look very far. Luke was trying to climb Artoo, and the poor astromech was just letting him.

"Luke, stop using Artooie as a playground." Ahsoka lifted Luke from where he was clambering up the droid and patted Artoo's dome. "Sorry, Artoo."

The astromech beeped in reply, telling her he didn't really mind the little ones playing.

"Sokkie, why do we have to get dressed? Where's daddy?" Luke looked up at her as she set him on the floor by his toys.

"Obi-Wan and Satine are on Coruscant for a few days. They're going to have dinner with us tonight. Your dad has gone to meet them at the senate building." Satine had to speak with some senators this morning, so they had arrived last night on the _Coronet_.

"Yes, and I heard that Korkie has come with them this time." Padmé said as she walked into the room, holding Leia's hand.

"Oh cool, I haven't seen Korkie properly since we were thirteen."

"I'm thirteen!" Leia exclaimed.

"No, Lei, you're three." Padmé said dryly.

The twins started playing a game and Ahsoka sat with Padmé on the sofa. They talked about on goings in the senate for a bit before the comm on the table went off with a message.

"It's Ani, they're on their way back now." Padmé stood and started to pick up some of the toys scattered around the room. "Luke, Leia, can you tidy up your toys please?"

The elevator chimed and voices were heard as people entered. Obi-wan still looked the same, yet as Ahsoka hugged him, she noticed he had more grey hairs than before. Satine hadn't changed very much, she was still tall, elegant and beautiful. She looked happier this time and Ahsoka was glad to see it.

"It's lovely to see you again, Duchess."

"Oh drop the formalities, we're friends. Plus, sometimes it is nice to just be Satine and not 'The Duchess'." Padmé laughed at that, obviously understanding what the other woman meant. "Anyway Ahsoka, you remember Korkie."

Ahsoka looked to the other person, and even though they had met before, she barely recognised him. He was taller now, even taller than Anakin, and he was obviously stronger. The scrawny thirteen-year-old Ahsoka met before was gone. She would be lying to say he wasn't attractive.

"Hey, Korks. It's been a while." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and although it didn't fully reach his eyes, Ahsoka thought it was a lovely smile.

"Yeah, almost ten years, right?" He asked and Ahsoka's eyes widened. Had it really been almost ten years ago.

"Who are you, mister?" Leia blurted out from where she stood, holding Anakin's hand. The twins had met Korkie before, but it was only a few times, and their little minds had probably forgotten him.

"Leia, manners please." Padmé scolded gently as the others all laughed. Korkie crouched down so he was at Leia's height and smiled at her.

"My name's Korkie. We met when you were very little, but I'm sure there were two of you then."

The little girl nodded her head, "Lukey's hiding. He's shy." She whispered as if she didn't want her brother hearing.

"No I'm not!" Luke popped his head out from where he was hiding behind his mother.

Ahsoka held out her hand to coax the boy to come and say hello. "Luke, this is my friend. Come and say hi." Luke took her hand but stayed close to her.

"Hello." It was barely above a whisper but at least they were getting somewhere.

"Why don't we all go sit down instead of just standing in the entryway." Anakin asked and they all moved to the living area.

Korkie and Ahsoka were pulled into a game by the twins. Luke had finally come out of his shell and he was now insisting that Korkie be the co-pilot to his imaginary spaceship. Ahsoka was a Jedi protector to the Senator of Naboo, who Leia insisted she be. The game was fun until the twins started fighting over a toy.

When Ahsoka's attempt to stop them arguing failed, Anakin jumped in.

"Right here's an idea, how about you two cranky monsters have a nap and 'Soka and Korkie can talk like actual grownups."

"Not sleepy." Luke tried to protest even though he was rubbing at his eyes. Anakin shook his head and led the two down the hall to the nursery.

"Don't get me wrong, I love playing spaceships, but it does get quite repetitive when you play it every day." Ahsoka said as they moved from the floor to the couch.

"They seem to adore you. You're like their big sister." Korkie said, and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she was their big sister. She smiled wider as Anakin walked back in.

"Both fast asleep, thank the force."

"So, how are…things?" Ahsoka asked, slightly awkwardly. Playing spaceships was one thing but having an actual grown up conversation was another. "How are the other three? Arrested anymore Prime Minister's recently?"

Ahsoka laughed a bit but stopped when she noticed Korkie had gone quiet, his hands fiddling in his lap.

"Uhm, well Soniee and Amis are okay but, uhm… Lagos died about three years ago." His voice was quiet, quivering slightly.

"I'm so sorry. She will be a powerful spirit in the force, that's for sure." She was glad that he nodded and gave her a watery smile. "Come on, we can go sit outside if you'd like. I like it out there."

He nodded and followed her out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out at the skyscrapers of Coruscant.

"So, how have you been?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Ahsoka noticed how he looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in years. She knew the feeling well.

"Good, yeah, I guess." She answered, tracing the faint pattern on the railing.

"You guess?" Korkie's voice was soft, as if he wasn't sure if he was overstepping. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. You just seem… tired. I'm just babbling on now."

Ahsoka laughed and he seemed relieved that he hadn't upset her.

"You're fine, don't worry. You're not exactly looking well rested either." She hit back jokingly. He smiled but it still didn't reach his eyes. "How's everything back home?"

"It's alright. Still kind of awkward with my dad and even though I know my mum's reasoning…" He trailed off, running his hand through his hair.

"It still hurts." Ahsoka finished for him and he nodded. "I understand. When I left the order, I knew I had to do it, but it still hurt me. I just wanted things to go back to how they were, but everything was so different."

It was quiet again for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They both stood there, side by side, looking out to the setting sun over Coruscant.

"How is it, being back with your Master?" Korkie asked a little while later, turning to face her.

She smiled and leaned against the balcony, looking at him. She had been in such a bad place when she had contacted Anakin again, hoping he could help her. The Chancellor had just been killed and Anakin was dealing with that weight on his shoulders, as well as the weight of being a new father. Still, he helped her. Acted as her brother when she needed him most.

"It's been great. Anakin and Padmé have been great, letting me stay with them. Plus, it's been nice seeing the twins grow up." She answered after.

"They're good kids. It's good that the Jedi changed the code, they'll get to grow up with their father." His voice sounded bitter, almost harsh. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Rant to me if you want, I don't mind."

"Nah it's alright." He turned back to the doors and laughed, "It seems that they're awake from their nap."

Ahsoka followed his gaze, laughing when she found Anakin spinning the twins around in his arms. She thought it must have been a short nap, considering how excited the twins were today.

"Come on, better get inside before it gets cold." They made their way in just as Threepio appeared, announcing that food was ready.

"Come on Korkie, you need to sit next to me!" Luke grabbed the young man's hand, pulling him to the dining area.

"Lukey, leave Korkie alone." Padmé coaxed her son, holding out her hand.

"It's alright, Padmé, he's not hurting anyone." Korkie smiled and took the little boy's hand as they all walked through to the dining room.

* * *

If you had told Korkie that he would be spending his evening telling three-year-old twins about Mandalore, he wouldn't have believed you.

"Who looks after Mandalore?" Leia asked him as her father cut up the vegetables on her plate.

"My mum does." Korkie answered back.

"Who's your mommy?" Luke joined the conversation, flinging his sippy cup all over Padmé

"That's my mum." Korkie nodded to Satine who was in conversation with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. She was smiling, and it wasn't a fake one. Korkie was glad. He had seen her fake, regal smile too often recently.

"Mommy, Korkie's mum is The Duchess!" Luke said to his mother, loudly. Satine looked up at made a face at the little boy.

"Are you talking about me, mister?" She asked teasingly, and Luke giggled.

"Are you a Prince?" Leia asked, her little face contorted in confusion.

"Well, not really. There's no title for it actually. Or is there, mum? Another thing you haven't told me about?"

The room went silent and Korkie instantly regretted what he had said as his mother placed her napkin on her plate and stood.

"Excuse me." She walked out of the room and Korkie noticed how her hand raised up to her face. Obi-Wan gave his son a look, one that held a form of comfort but also a slight look of disappointment. He stood to follow Satine out of the room just as Ahsoka looked over at Korkie.

"You okay?" She mouthed and he just shrugged in reply. He noticed someone hugging his arm, and he looked down to see Luke.

"When I get mad at mommy, she puts me in the timeout chair." The little boy was so innocent, he had no idea about the troubles between Korkie and his mother.

"Twins, how about we go play with some toys?" Anakin asked and Padmé nodded as they each took one of their children and led them out of the room and to the nursery. It was only him and Ahsoka left in the room.

The young togruta moved down a few seats, sitting down next to Korkie who buried his head in his hands.

"I kriffed up, Ahsoka. And it's not the first time. I keep doing it."

"Hey, it's alright. I don't blame you for being upset, but I think you need to talk to her."

He sighed, dragging his hands own his face before standing up.

"Yeah I know, I just don't want her to hate me." His voice cracked a little bit and Ahsoka's blue eyes softened.

"Leave it for a little bit, let everyone cool off first."

Half an hour later, Korkie found himself walking down the corridor to the room his parents had disappeared to. He could see them sat on one of the couches, Obi-Wan sat in front of Satine as she cried. It broke Korkie's heart. She had finally been happy tonight, and he ruined it.

"Mum?" His voice was barely audible but Satine looked up, wiping her eyes as if trying to hide how upset she was.

"Hi, Korks." She took a shaky breath before waving him over, "Love, come here."

It took a moment for his legs to start moving, but Korkie went and sat next to his mother.

"I'm sorry, Kork-"

"Mum, no," He cut her off before she could speak, "I need to apologise. There was no need for me to say that."

"No but you were right, and that goes for both of you." She took one of Obi-Wan's hand in her own, "I should have told you both."

Her hands were starting to tremor, and her breathing quickened into an unsteady pace. She shot out of her seat, like she just couldn't stay still any longer.

"Sattie, calm down. It's alright." Korkie watched as his father tried to stop the inevitable.

"Dad let it pass. It's okay." The older male nodded and ran a hand through his hair, a habit Korkie had also seemed to have picked up.

"I was never good at this stuff. Anakin would get these panic attacks when he was a padawan, I never knew how to deal with it."

Korkie nodded. Jedi were taught to suppress emotions; it was understandable that he didn't know how to handle these situations.

"The best thing to do is to let it happen." At his father's look, he explained, "I get them sometimes as well." He shrugged, not making a big thing of it.

After a few minutes, Satine stopped pacing and slowly sat back down next to Obi-Wan, her hands still shaking slightly.

"Mum, you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." Her voice was still quiet from crying but at she seemed calmer than before, at least.

"Don't worry about it, you've seen me like it before." Korkie smiled at her, before scooting over and hugging her gently, "I'm so sorry mum, and not just about today. For all of it."

"Sweetheart, are we going to spend the rest of our lives apologising to each other?" It was said as a joke, but Korkie could hear the slight tone of concern in his mother's voice.

Obi-Wan spoke then, his voice light and calm like it usually was. "Here's an idea, instead of constantly apologising to each other, how about we actually try to be a family."

Korkie laughed slightly, "What would Master Yoda say to a Jedi being in a family?"

"Ah, yes. Yoda never liked the fact that the code basically just disappeared after it was revealed how many Jedi actually broke it." Obi-Wan laughed as he spoke, and Korkie knew he was remembering the day over half the Order admitted to having attachments of some sort.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure you win for having a secret love child with the ruler of Mandalore." Satine barked a laugh at that and as Korkie looked at her, his eyes noticed someone popping their head down the corridor.

Ahsoka gave him a thumbs up, asking if everything was okay and he returned the gesture before waving her into the room. It looked as if she was going to hesitate before she quickly walked into the room.

"Hey Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as she plopped down next to him. They all lapsed into conversation about something.

"I was playing a game with the twins, but it's bath time and I don't want to get soaked." Ahsoka said, laughing.

Korkie liked her laugh, it was contagious and her whole face lit up whenever she found something funny. She had changed so much since he last saw her, her montrals were longer now as well as her lekku. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, no one could.

They must have been talking for a while, because soon Anakin and Padmé appeared in the room. Both of the twins had finally gone to sleep, after much resistance and fighting.

As they all sat there, talking about everything and anything, Korkie found that he felt happy for the first time in a long while. Things would be okay. Plus, he reunited with an old friend. He needed a friend, and something was telling him Ahsoka needed one as well.


End file.
